New Beginnings and Old Mistakes
by boshrocks
Summary: It's George and Nora's wedding and Casey, the maid of honour, falls for the very charming best man. DASEY fluff. ONE-SHOT. review please.


New beginnings and old mistakes

New beginnings and old mistakes

A wedding is always a wonderful thing, except when your mother remarries. Don't get me wrong, I liked the man she was marrying. George was nice, it's a horrible thing to say but it's true about him; he is a genuinely sweet man. I'd only met him a few times, and there's just something about him that you have to like. But I'd never met his family.

Mom had told me that he was also a divorcee with kids, but more than that she refused to say. I'd helped her plan the wedding and there was no sign of his children and he said that he would organise them, or at least try to.

No, it wasn't the groom I objected to, it was the whole concept. It had just been the three of us girls for so long that now it was all going to change. After the wedding we'd be moving into George's house, since it was big enough to hold both families, what with him having three kids of his own and Lizzie and me on our side. We lived in an apartment before and it was always nice, always in order, but this new one was worrying me. It'd also mean a new school for Lizzie and I, a new start all round. Leave the old friends behind and try to make new ones. A new family. New life.

It was all too new.

Before the wedding started Lizzie and I went to set up the reception room. Two guys came to help us. One was the same age as Lizzie, I guessed, and the other looked like he was the same age as me or a few years older. I couldn't help noticing that he was very good looking.

"Derek." He replied when I asked him who he was.

"Casey." I said slightly shyly. I wasn't used to guys. I'd been raised in all girls schools.

The four of us got to work and soon the room was looking great. After about half an hour's setting up I sank into a chair and leant rested my elbows on the table and rubbed my temples tiredly. Derek came to sit beside me.

"It looks good." He commented.

"It bloody well should do." I snapped and heard him chuckle.

"So, other than this, what's your job today?" he asked me.

I sat up and looked at him. "Maid of honour. I'm also singing in the reception." I indicated the stage where Lizzie and the boy were setting up a microphone and getting tangled up in the leads. "You?"

"I'm best man. Looks like you're my date to the wedding."

"How do you figure that out?"

"Isn't it tradition for the maid of honour to be the best man's date?"

"I guess so. Are you always this forward?"

He laughed. "Yes." He said simply.

"Well I wish I could be that impulsive. It seems to me that I have to over analyse everything." I replied hiding my smile. His charming smile made me give in and smile myself. Clearing my throat I tried to change the subject. "So, do you mind that George is marrying again?"

He shook his head without taking his eyes off me. "Not really. He's been happier with Nora than I've seen him in a long time, and that's almost good enough for me. How about you?"

"As long as it makes her happy, I'm willing to put up with whatever gets thrown at me. It's her choice. I'm not one to stand in her way."

"You have more empathy than I do." He watched Lizzie and the boy struggling to untangle themselves from the leads. "Stupid boy."

"What's his name?"

"Edwin Venturi."

So he'd either be my stepbrother or cousin in law. Is that right? Doesn't sound right.

"What are you singing?" he asked turning back to me.

I took the list from my clipboard and handed it to him. "Take a look and tell me what you think. I have to go help Lizzie and Edwin."

As I was untangling them Derek came over and drew me away from them. Before I knew it I was being pushed into a janitors closet by him.

"What are you doing?"

"Being impulsive." With that he started kissing me. I can hardly describe what it felt like. The moment our lips touched I forgot the world. There was just him. His hand, sliding it's way over my bare arm, sent shivers running up and down my spine, and yet the skin he touched felt like it was on fire. Sparks. Static electricity. I hadn't realised that passion and desire could generate electricity. The hairs on the back of my neck, uncovered by my ponytail, stood on end. I forgot everything. I forgot the wedding preparations, forgot the fact that I was in charge of the reception, forgot everything but him. It was my first real kiss. And to date I haven't had one that meant as much as that one did. If only I knew.

About an hour later we were outside the church. Lizzie and Marti, George's youngest child, in their pretty mauve silk bridesmaids dresses. Mom looking radiant in a cream and mauve wedding gown, complete with veil. And me, in a mauve velvet dress that clung to my curves. All four of us had white rosebuds and baby's breath in our hair, moms pinning her veil in place.

"Are you ready?" I asked mom.

"It's not the first time I've done this." She said smiling. I returned it happily.

Edwin came out in his cute little tux and mauve waistcoat and told us that they were ready when we were.

"Thank you, Edwin. We'll be in shortly." Mom said. "By the way, Casey," she said as Edwin ducked back into the church and we lined up ready to go in, "why are your lips swollen? And that redness isn't lipstick is it?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I'll tell you later. Right now you've got to get married. Off you go Marti."

Throughout the service Derek stared at me, occasionally winking at me and restraining a smirk. It was all I could do to not laugh.

The reception went smoothly apart from discovering the truth about Derek. It was during the lunch, I was sitting next to George and Derek was on the other side next to mom.

George noticed the looks and sly smiles we kept sending each other. "What's all this?"

"It's nothing George. We don't even know each other."

"I don't buy that for a second. But, nevertheless, I see you've met your stepbrother."

"Stepbrother?" I was shocked.

"Derek is my son."

"What?" anyone could hear the fear in my voice. Step-cest. Alright, so our parents weren't actually married yet but close enough.

"Derek's my oldest son." George looked almost amused.

"Derek, can I have a word with you in private please?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Sure." He looked very hopeful and followed my lead as I rose from the table and led him to the corridor outside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were George's son?" I said without preamble.

"I thought it was obvious. What about it?"

"I'm Nora's daughter."

I watched that slightly puzzled amusement slip from his handsome face to be replaced with something very close to horror. "Oh god."

"Yeah." I nodded in confirmation.

"Wait, let me think about this." He started pacing. I watched him silently. Meanwhile I came up with a plan I didn't like but it had to be done.

"So what do we do?" he asked me after a little while.

"We don't tell anyone. This stays between us. We never speak of it again, not even to each other. We never even think about it again."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Because," he said slowly, "destiny seems to have got in the way, again."

"What?"

"Have you ever met someone, and known in that moment… that you were destined to be with them?"

I smiled shyly. "Not until today."

He returned my smile. His arm snaked around my waist and he planted a gentle kiss on my lips. Once again my skin burned for his touch. "I'm not ready to give you up just yet." He whispered, starting to kiss me down the curve of my neck.

"Now that we have finished dinner I think we should proceed with the speeches, wouldn't you agree, darling? But we seem to be missing our best man and maid on honour." George's voice came floating out to the corridor and I had to stop Derek quickly.

"We have to get back. Both of us have speeches to do." I replied to his confused look. We hurriedly made out way back in.

"Ah, here they are. Traditionally the father of the bride goes first, but since he cannot be with us Nora's eldest daughter and maid of honour will do the speech. Go ahead Casey." George sat back down.

"Actually, I planned it so I would go last. We're only having one speech today, since no one can say truthfully that they like speeches." A smattering of laughter. "So, the only proper speech you will hear today comes from my new stepbrother, the best man."

Derek got to his feet. "Thank you Casey. Now if I could just find the ruddy speech…" he started fishing in his pockets for it. Again some light laughter. Rolling my eyes at him I fished the spare copy from my bag and cleared my throat. He looked up at me questioningly.

"Looking for this?" I waved the paper at him. He blushed a little making those who could see it chuckle.

He came round to my side of the table and bent so he was on a level with my ear. "You're so gonna pay for this." He whispered on the premise of taking the speech.

"What are you going to do to me?" I replied flirtatiously.

"Just you wait. Wedding nights aren't just for the bride and groom. Best man tradition." He took the paper and went back to his place. "Sorry about that, folks. I would like to start by thanking Dad on behalf of the bridesmaids for his kind comments and echo the fact that they look wonderful and performed their role fantastically well, despite the inevitable and healthy rivalry that can sometimes occur." I exchanged looks with Cousin Vicki who was angry with me for not being chosen as a bridesmaid. "In fact, just before the reception I overheard a furious sisterly argument about who was going to be first to dance with the best man. Understandable, I thought - until I got closer and heard them saying, 'You!', 'No, you!'" this produced a huge laugh. He waited for it to subside. "On a more serious note, I wasn't thrilled about this day, but all that went away when I met Nora. She showed me what true love means. It's nothing too soppy but Dad and Nora complement each other very well. Nora is ambitious, industrious, highly-motivated and loves a challenge. And dad is that challenge. Not to mention the three of us kids. I feel sorry for her kids, they've got to live with us. Seriously though I know for certain that Nora will make dad happy and he will do his best to do the same. I know they are both looking forward to the new life they are starting on. Marriage is nothing new to them but this one comes with a family, pre-packaged. I just want to say, good luck George and Nora." He raised his water glass in a toast and we all followed suit. "Over to you Casey."

Taking a deep breath I got my speech out of my bag and stood by my chair. "When I thought about this wedding, before I undertook the planning of it, I was unsure how I felt about it. But I hadn't met George at that point. Once I did, I realised that there could be no better man for my mom. He will keep her young, and she will be able to manage him with no problem. The blending of our two families is a new beginning for all of us. A time to forget old mistakes. Learn from the past, and look forward to the future. I'd just like to say that I hope I can meet someone as sweet at George for myself in the future. I only hope I can have half their happiness. And now I would like invite you all to toast with me the happy couple and the future." They did so and I thought I saw a glimmer of a tear in moms eyes. "Now, if you will proceed to the ballroom we will commence with the party."

The guests applauded briefly and left the room. We on the bridal party table took a moment to let them get settled in the ballroom.

"Good speech Casey." Lizzie said smiling.

"So, are you all ready to move into our house?" Edwin asked.

"I've hardly had a moment to think about it, what with planning this wedding." I said sinking my head onto the table. I brought it up a moment later as I felt something cold on my forehead. Taking my makeup mirror from my bag I inspected the damage whilst the others tried not to laugh at me. There was a smudge of coleslaw stuck to my forehead. "Can I say, I am somewhat less than amused?" that made them laugh. Derek got up and came around to my side of the table. Taking my napkin from my lap he rubbed it off for me and gave me a private wink.

"Now," he said straightening up, "I think we have to join them in the ballroom."

"I have to sing the song for your first dance as a married couple."

"What are you singing?" George asked.

"That will have to wait." I smiled and got up. "Marti, princess, you can lead the way in, like you did at church. Then Edwin you lead Lizzie in, Derek will lead me and George, obviously, mom."

"I thought I was going to dance with you for the first dance." Derek said with his cheekiest grin.

"I'll dance the last dance with you if you like." I let myself giggle a little. Derek offered me his arm and I took it.

Moments later he led me into the ballroom and took me to the stage. The guests applauded George and mom as they came in smiling and took their places on the dance floor for their first dance. The song I'd chosen was Dream A Little Dream Of Me.

I sang a lot of songs and danced with Derek a lot. We agreed in private to keep our romance a secret from the world and to fight in public to throw people off the scent.

And so began the new beginnings and the new life with Derek.


End file.
